The Telling Off of Remus Lupin
by Pozagee
Summary: REPOST. The Marauders go too far in their bullying of Severus. And...Remus actually does something about it, even if it is too late... Featuring Good!Lucius and his wonderful language. :)


Remus sighed, as James and Sirius were trying to stand up—obviously not succeeding—due to the curses and hexes that had been shot at them. Wormtail was trying to help them—as much good as that did.

He was just headed to the library when he heard the shouts, watching as Prefect Lucius Malfoy shouted (in what sounded like French) until he was red in the face, hair flying about his face, as if in a wind of it's own.

Remus knew what it probably was about. The other three Marauders were hunting Snivellous down again. Remus hated seeing his friends morph into sadistic bullies, so he used the excuse of the cold weather to sneak away.

The thin brunette was walking down an empty hallway, when he was yanked back, and pushed against a wall. Startled, he drew his wand, only faintly relaxing when he realized it was the Prefect.

"You bloody son of a fucking bitch that should damned to hell for all of the shit you've done, you mother fucking bastard!" the blond bellowed, making the younger cower, slightly.

"You have no fucking idea what your bastard friends did to Sev today, do you?" Lucius asked almost kindly, but still had a firm hold of his robes.

Remus shook his head, making Malfoy laugh bitterly. "Of course you don't. Because you're too much of a bloody bastard; too worried about your own damn ass, to care if someone DIES, due to the fucking pranks your fucking friends pull, am I right?"

Remus paled. "What on EARTH did they do?"

Lucius leaned in, whispering harshly, his face slowly turning red, "You remember how it's cold out? How it SNOWED? Well your oh so wonderful friends cursed Severus until he was in too much pain he couldn't bloody MOVE! Oh, and not only did they hurt him and ABANDON HIM IN THE BLOODY FUCKING FORBIDDEN FOREST... but they cast several Aguamenti spells and cooling charms on him as well."

At that Remus sunk to the ground, guilt so strong it was physically hurting him. He just wanted to pass out...

"Oh no, no fainting for you. Well, Severus was able to crawl to Hagrid's hut. He's in the hospital wing, I hope you know. Pneumonia, Hypothermia, and he may have to get some limbs amputated. He hasn't even woken up yet... Madam Pomfrey is crying... I don't think she thinks he'll make it."

Remus closed his eyes, tears falling freely down his pale face. Severus, he was only fourteen, THEIR AGE!

"You have no right to cry over him... Tell me. Was it worth it? Was it worth just walking away from? How does it feel to be an assistant murderer, when you aren't even Changed?"

Remus closed his eyes.

When the Lycanthrope arrived at the dorm, he didn't spare the Marauders a glance, not even acknowledging Frank Longbottom, who had been dancing in his boxers. Everyone looked confused at each other, for it was very unlike Moony to be so cold.

"Wha's up, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, why so cold Moony?" James asked. "You're hurting Padfoot's feelings..." Sirius whimpered like a dog.

Since Remus was still facing none of them, just adjusting his trunk, Prongs plopped down on his bed. "Come on, what's-"

"I need to use your cloak," Remus said deeply.

"Oooh! Pranking!"

"Shut up, Wormtail!" Sirius sighed, tossing the Invisibility Cloak to Remus. "Seriously bro. Whats up, where you goin'?"

Remus paused. When he faced them, cold hatred, sadness, guilt, confusion, and anger were in his brown eyes, making them even more wolflike. "If you don't mind... I have to visit a sick classmate before he dies, to apologize for never stopping my bastard friends from maiming him."

"Snivellous is dying?" Sirius asked, shock in his eyes. James's face contorted, as did the other two's.

"God... How-"

"Well let's see. He has hypothermia, pneumonia, frostbite, all due to being abandoned, soaking, freezing, and in so much pain he couldn't even WALK!" Remus yanked the cloak on. James and the others started coming towards him, but he shook his head. "No. You all are the LAST thing he needs."

After arriving at the hospital wing, Remus stood observing the three occupants. Lucius was fussing with the covers, pulling them tighter, and fluffing the pillow. Lily Evans was stoking the silky black hair that was spread across the crisp white pillow like veins.

The boy himself, Severus, looked like death. His lips and eyelids were the same unnatural blue. His skin was pale—almost translucent, with the veins and stress lines more obvious. Snape's breathing was ragged. The small thin boy looked even more tiny under the numerous blankets.

Lily was crying, whispering, "You're gonna be all right, Sev. You will. I promise. And I-I don't break my promises."

Lucius suddenly said sadly, "Doesn't he get get enough pain and hatred from his damn father? Why do the 'Marauders' get pleasure from his pain? Don't they realize that he's tried to kill himself?"

Remus removed the cloak. Lily gasped, jumping to her feet, but Lucius didn't seem surprised.

"You-you-you bloody fucking bastard!" Lily hissed, but Lucius calmed her down.

"I told him. He came. And he came alone. All right?" the blond asked the redhead. She scowled, but gave a brief nod.

"I think they'll stop," Remus said loudly, speaking to the comatose boy. "Stop going off on everyone, not just you... They wanted to come, but I said it would just be better if you forget about them. They ARE upset, and SORRY. But I am more so than them. I mean, I just sat by or left just letting this happen and I have never seen Lucius so mad or Lily curse and I feel like hexing the Marauders and-"

A weak deep voice interrupted his speech. "Cease your insistent rambling, Werewolf, you are giving me a migraine."

O_.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._O

**_A/N Bullying is bad, but doing nothing is worse. Please, if someone is being bullied, help them, and/or tell a trusted adult. _**

**_Also, sorry for Lucius's language. XD_**

**_Thank you for reading! _**

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
